Admirador secreto
by HoneyZugar
Summary: Todo comenzó como un accidente, Tulio recibió un poema de un admirador secreto y todos se preguntan ¿Quién es el remitente? ¿Hasta dónde llegará esto? Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más se despierta la curiosidad entre los funcionarios principales del programa. Y Juanín... Juanín nunca pensó que enamorarse sería tan difícil. Parejas:Tulio/Juanín, Patana/Mario Hugo, leve Tulio/Bodoque


Cada vez que la punta del lápiz tocaba el papel, todo el mundo desaparecía para él. Todos los sentimientos callados durante años encontraban una salida, y fluían libremente, desesperados por ser encontrados.

Juanín comenzó a escribir cartas de amor hace apenas unos meses. Su escritura estaba lejos de ser la mejor, cometía algunos errores ortográficos y cuando hacía poesía rara vez rimaba, pero había algo en esas cartas que le hacían sentir bien, eran suyas, eran sus sentimientos plasmados perfectamente, era él aceptando su amor, de una forma cursi y a veces demasiado melosa, pero que al fin y al cabo, tenían su sello personal.

Era demasiado amor, demasiado por decir, jamás podría confesárselo al dueño de sus sentimientos, moriría de vergüenza antes de que eso ocurriera. Lo que sí podía hacer era encerrar su afecto en cartas que guardaría para sí mismo. Era doloroso, pero no tanto como recibir el rechazo definitivo.

Cada vez que escribía, sentía como si un peso se le cayera de encima, podía aclarar mejor sus ideas, y su mente se despejaba de tontos pensamientos.

Podría decir que era terapéutico.

Leyó las palabras que acababan de salir de su propio puño y letra, y con un suave suspiro, dejó la hoja de papel sobre la mesa de su cocina, soltando un suspiro un tanto soñador, hasta que casi por mera coincidencia, sus ojos se cruzaron sobre su reloj de pared, cayendo en cuenta de que se le hacían dos minutos tarde para comenzar a alistarse. Él sabía que llegar tarde al trabajo era imperdonable.

Inmediatamente bajó de su nube fantasiosa, soltó el lápiz y se apresuró al baño para darse una rápida ducha. Tener ilusiones es algo que ha aprendido a manejar, pero no podía permitir que afectaran en su trabajo.

Era justo esa la misma razón por la que no puede expresarse más allá de sus cartas, la razón por la que nunca debía declararse al amor de su vida.

Si su jefe, Tulio, supiera lo mucho que lo ama, seguramente sería despedido por segunda y definitiva vez. Pero Juanín prefiere no pensar en esas cosas, siempre ha sido positivo, enfocándose en mantener el programa siempre en orden, al menos en lo que está en su control.

Es bastante rápido alistándose, cepilla su largo cabello que cubre sus ojos en todo momento, se coloca su camisa color crema y encima su chaleco café, unos shorts obscuros que llegan casi a la rodilla y sus zapatos que dejaban expuestas sus calcetas. Revisa nuevamente su reloj, notando que esos dos minutos de retraso se han extendido a tres, y con cierta inquietud agarra rápidamente unos papeles que mantenía en la mesa de su cocina, son los guiones del programa de hoy, trabajo que deberían hacer los tramoyas, pero que, tras años de incompetencia, de manera voluntaria es forzado a hacer. Guarda todo en una carpeta, sin percatarse de que entre tanto papelerío, la carta con su poema se quedó ahí escondida, tampoco tiene tiempo como para prestarle atención, sólo se enfoca en meter todo en su mochila, salir de su casa y tomar su triciclo para ir camino al trabajo.

Pedalea un poco más rápido de lo habitual, y no se molesta en detenerse cuando un sujeto de dudosa procedencia le pide la hora. Sin desviarse, llega en menos de media hora al estudio, aparca su triciclo a un lado del lugar designado para el conductor del canal, y se apresura para abrir la puerta de empleados.

Aún es demasiado temprano, el cielo sigue oscuro, y como siempre es el primero en llegar. Se encarga de sus labores rutinarias, enciende las luces, recoge el material visual que se utilizará durante el programa de hoy, deja las hojas con los guiones escritos sobre el escritorio donde Tulio presenta las noticias, y comienza a alistar las cámaras. A lo largo de la mañana diferentes empleados comienzan a unirse, primero es el conserje, luego los tramoyas, después el mayordomo Bombi y al último comienzan a llegar algunos de los funcionarios, como Patana, Mario Hugo, Mr. Guantecillo y Policarpo.

Cada uno está distraído en sus propios asuntos, a excepción de Mario Hugo, quien parece más interesado en los asuntos de Patana. Las horas pasan con normalidad, y a unos escasos diez minutos de que comience el programa, se escucha a Tulio finalmente llegando, discutiendo con Cossimo quien como siempre, intenta obligarlo a usar una horrenda corbata, que no parece encajar para nada con el traje color beige que trae puesto.

Es igual que cualquier mañana en el noticiero. El hombre se sienta detrás del escritorio y revisa despreocupadamente su celular en los pocos minutos que le quedan antes de que comience el noticiero, sin percatarse de las miradas sutiles que Juanín le dedica tras bambalinas, admirando lo inalcanzable.

El chico lo saluda gentilmente deseándole los buenos días, y Tulio corresponde agitando levemente su mano con un simple "Hola Juanín".  
Por ese instante en su vida, todo parecía ser perfecto, todo estaba en orden, todo era paz, y el joven albino ni siquiera era consciente de ello, no sería sino un minuto después cuando su terror comenzaría, cuando sería presa del pánico, y sólo desearía volver al pasado o vivir escondido debajo de una roca por el resto de su vida.

Para un espectador, es fácil adivinar lo que está a punto de suceder, claro, tan cliché, tan predecible. Pero dejemos al pequeño Juanín descubrir esto por su propia cuenta.

El pequeño albino, quien se mantenía pendiente de la hora, supo que el noticiero ya había comenzado, gritó su típico "¡Tulio, estamos al aire!" y todos corrieron a sus posiciones.

Tulio rápidamente guardó su celular y se dirigió a la cámara, siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa carismática y llena de orgullo consigo.

—Buenos días amigos y bienvenidos a 31 minutos, el noticiero más veraz de la televisión. —Habló mientras sostenía en sus manos el montón de hojas que antes estaban perfectamente acomodadas en el escritorio. —El día de hoy los impactaremos con sorprendentes noticias, como…— Pero apenas dirigió su vista a los papeles, supo inmediatamente que los titulares no se encontraban escritos ahí.

No eran las noticias escritas a máquina que leía todos los días, esto estaba escrito a mano, con cuidada caligrafía…

Esto era un poema.

No tuvo la decencia de leerlo en privado, carraspeó un poco y leyó en voz alta.

_"Cuando veo tus ojos, es como mirar un atardecer_  
_Dos cálidos soles se hayan reposados en ellos_  
_Cuando tu veo tu pelo, es como mirar a la luna_  
_El color plateado resplandece entre tus cabellos_

_He deseado por tanto tiempo_  
_Sostener tus cálidas manos entre las mías_  
_He deseado por tanto tiempo_  
_Decirte cada una de mis fantasías_

_Cuando despierto, siempre eres mi primer pensamiento_  
_Mi motivo de admiración, mi razón de amar_  
_Son sentimientos que le dan sentido a mi corazón._  
_Pero que mis labios siempre van a callar."_

Era algo corto y sencillo, pero bastó para que todo el estudio quedara en absoluto silencio, y algunos con la boca abierta en señal de asombro. Inclusive ocurrió lo impensable; Bodoque, quien había tenido su radio prendida, gritando apoyo a Tormenta China, apagó el aparato para escuchar con intriga todo.

Las caras de todos eran un poema, pero si había alguien digno de ser una obra de arte, era el pequeño Juanín, a quien, como si fuera posible, su blanquecina piel le había palidecido aún más. Todo su cuerpo se erizó, y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima de él. El pobre estaba completamente paralizado, siendo incapaz de respirar correctamente

—¿Pizza? ¿Alguien ordenó una pizza? —Un repartidor apareció a lo random por el estudio, desapareciéndose tan rápido como había llegado, pero fue suficiente para romper con el silencio abismal que se había formado en el estudio, y seguidamente, todos los funcionarios y los tramoyas soltaron un coqueto "UUUUUUUUUUUUH" dirigido hacía el conductor del programa, quien aún se encontraba anonadado frente a las cámaras.

La carta no traía nombre del destinatario ni remitente, pero era claro para quién iba dirigida. Tulio era el único en el canal que poseía aquellas dos cualidades; cabello plateado, ojos dorados, no había duda alguna, era una carta de amor dirigida a él, pero… ¿De quién?  
Se sentía halagado, claro, cuando eres una figura de televisión tan importante estás acostumbrado a que millones de personas te amen. Sólo que nunca imaginó que uno de los trabajadores del mismo canal lo vería de esa manera, era una sensación diferente.

—¡Tulio, Tulio!, reacciona idiota. — La voz de su mejor amigo lo despejó, fue eso o las bofetadas que le estaba dando, pero fue suficiente para volver en sí. Miró al hombre pelirrojo y después a las cámaras, es cierto, estaba en televisión.

—A-ah… Ahora vamos con una de las interesantísimas encuestas de Mico el micófono. — Los espectadores que miraban el canal fueron distraídos con una sección de encuestas, pero, en el canal todo estaba hecho un lío.

Todos los funcionarios principales, llenos de curiosidad, corrieron hacia donde estaba Tulio, arrebatándose la carta entre ellos para leerla por su propia cuenta, Juanín, quien estaba completamente apanicado, aún seguía en shock detrás de las cámaras, intentando comprender cómo en su estupidez había sido tan inconsciente e irresponsable que no notó que su tonto poema se había filtrado con las noticias que Tulio leería.

Era su fin, ¡SERÍA DESPEDIDO! Jamás volvería a trabajar en el noticiero… Nunca más volvería a ver a Tulio. Contenía las ganas de llorar, temblando ligeramente, acción que afortunadamente nadie notó, porque todos estaban demasiado enfocados en la carta que aún tenía a Tulio un poco desconcertado.

—Tío, ¡Tienes una admiradora secreta! —Exclamó Patana, completamente emocionada. —O admirador… ¡Esto es increíble!

—Increíble es que alguien se enamore de Tulio. — Dijo Bodoque en forma de broma, a lo que algunos soltaron una risa, Tulio por el contrario sólo refunfuñó, y en una pose digna contestó.

—No culpo a la pobre chiquilla, yo también estoy muy enamorado de mí. — Le arrebató la carta a Mario Hugo y la examinó.

—¿Pero quién la habrá escrito? — Esa era la pregunta ¿Quién? ¿Cómo logró que esa carta llegara a sus manos? Todos estaban llenos de incógnitas. Todos menos dos personas; Cierto zombie que salía de lavar el baño y aquél albino quien miraba todo desde detrás de las cámaras. Juanín no dijo una sola palabra, pero sí miraba atento a lo que sucedía.

Claro, nunca escribió su nombre en esa carta, en realidad, nunca lo hizo con todas las que escribió en el pasado… ¡Era imposible que supieran que era de él! ¿No? Una pequeña sonrisa se filtró desde sus labios.

Nadie tendría por qué saberlo, todo se mantendría como un secreto que sólo él conocería. Era perfecto.

El semblante de terrible angustia se suavizó en un alivio indescriptible, y sólo interrumpió a los chicos cuando la encuesta de mico había terminado.

—¡Estamos al aire! — Gritó, y todos los que se encontraban junto a Tulio fueron corridos por éste mismo, quien les exclamaba "Fuera, fuera".

Rápidamente recobró la compostura, y siguió con las noticias, presentando la nota que Mario Hugo había preparado, hablando de algo hermoso y desconocido. Apenas y la nota del joven reportero comenzó, Patana se acercó hasta su tío, con una capa negra sobre sus hombros.

—Tío, tío, no te preocupes, porque "la sombra" ha llegado para resolver el misterio. —Dijo la chica, haciendo un énfasis de misterio en la palabra "sombra". Tulio la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Pero quién eres tú?

—Soy yo tío Tulio, Patana. —Respondió con un puchero, y le arrebató la carta al mayor, revisándola con una lupa. Detrás de cámaras, Juanín sólo se dedicaba a mirar un poco ansioso, esperando con todo su ser a que no hubiera nada en esa nota que lo delatara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo? —Tulio también se encontraba un poco entusiasta, esperando impaciente por conocer al autor de dicha carta.

—Pues…— La expresión de la chica se mantuvo neutral, por un momento sus ojos se dirigieron hacia todos los miembros presentes del estudio, como si buscara algo, o a alguien, pero rápidamente se volvió a enfocar en la carta, y la apartó cuidadosamente. —No hay pista alguna que nos diga por quién pudo ser escrita. — Concluyó.

Juanín suspiró sintiéndose aliviado.

La nota de Mario Hugo terminó, y Tulio se dirigió hacia las cámaras con esa expresión tranquila y confiada de siempre.

—Excelente nota, Mario Hugo, ahora a continuación veremos…—Miró a su sobrina, quien seguía parada junto a él. —Patana ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Fallaste, jamás sabremos quién escribió esa carta. —Dijo haciéndole un ademán a su sobrina con la mano, intentando alejarla.

—¡Espera, tío! Se me ocurre otra forma para averiguar quién es el autor. — Dijo ella, negándose a irse, eso pareció captar la atención del otro.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Sí! Pero primero vamos a ver lo que ha sucedido esta semana en mi reality show, el refrigerador de Patana. —La sección de Patana apareció en la pantalla para los espectadores, mientras Tulio se moría de la duda.

—Vamos sobrina, como tu jefe, te ordeno que me lo digas ahora.

—Espera, espera. —La chica de cabellos naranjas y verdes sonrió juguetona. —Primero tenemos que traer a todos los miembros del estudio aquí, iré por ellos. — Salió casi corriendo del lugar, dejando al hombre ahí con sólo un montón de incógnitas, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar para controlar un poco sus ansias. Juanín, quien todo ese momento se había quedado callado respecto al asunto, decidió acercarse. Claro, tenía miedo de ser descubierto, pero no podía dejar así a Tulio, solo y con un sentimiento que parecía carcomerlo.

—Tulio ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó apoyando sus manitas sobre el enorme escritorio, eso pareció ser suficiente para captar la atención del hombre, quién dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar al albino frente a él.

—¿Eh? Claro que sí, Juanín, yo siempre estoy bien. —Alardeó Tulio con un aire de grandeza, Juanín sólo enarcó la ceja en seña de incredulidad, lo cual fue invisible debido al cabello que le tapaba hasta los ojos.

—¿Seguuuuro? — Tulio pareció dudar un poco.

—¡Bien! Es sólo que estoy muy intrigado, es todo. —Respondió golpeando rápidamente sus dedos sobre la mesa. Esto pareció darle una pequeña pista a Juanín.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto, Tulio? —Preguntó, sintiendo dentro de su pecho cómo su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente, quizás por la pregunta, o quizás por la respuesta que él esperaba.

—No lo sé… Yo-

—Estás esperando que esa carta sea de alguien en específico ¿No? — Fue interrumpido por Juanín, quien ni siquiera fue consciente de que había vuelto a hablar. Tulio se quedó mirando en silencio, parecía que acababa de ser pillado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por Patana, quien detrás de ella traía a todos los miembros del estudio, todos se colocaron detrás de Tulio en fila, y justo en ese momento la señal televisiva volvió a enfocarlos a ellos.

—Patana ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Tulio, mirando a su sobrina quien se colocaba a un lado suyo.

—Es muy simple tío, vamos a interrogar a todos uno por uno hasta averiguar quién fue el que escribió la carta. —Dijo la chica, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Juanín, ven aquí. —Le habló al albino, quien obedeció mansamente, volviendo a sentir los nervios trepando por su estómago. ¿Qué diría? Era pésimo mintiendo.

En la fila se colocó junto a Bodoque y Policarpo, quienes parecían un poco intrigados por la situación. Nadie más parecía nervioso salvo él, tenía que cambiar ese semblante.  
Con una sonrisa un poco forzada, se dirigió hacia el hombre pelirrojo, quien no pareció prestarle mucha atención.

—Juan Carlos ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Bah, son tonterías, ya todos sabemos quién escribió la carta.

A Juanín le dio un escalofrío.

—¿E-enserio?

—Claro, fue ese idiota de Tulio, seguramente está buscando una manera de llamar la atención.

El albino sonrió sintiéndose aliviado, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Sí, es probable. —Nadie tenía una idea, era una gran noticia para él. Ahora sólo tenía qu r.

—Amigos, los he traído aquí para saber quién es el autor de este poema. — Patana levantó su mano mostrando la hoja de papel que ya todos conocían. —Así que a todos les haré una serie de preguntas que deben responder con completa honestidad. — Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes.

—¡Empezando por ti! — Patana señaló acusadoramente a la dirección de Juanín, quien se paralizó a punto de tener un infarto. —Tío Juan Carlos. — Sus nervios se calmaron tan rápido como empezaron. Así que no lo había señalado a él, claro, era fácil confundirse, el hombre pelirrojo estaba justo a un lado de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo escribí esa carta? —Preguntó Bodoque con un poco de burla.

—Eres el primer sospechoso, debido a que todos sabemos de la relación cercana que tienes con mi tío Tulio. — Se acercó a él, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera leer su alma. —Además, tus notas verdes siempre tienen un toque un tanto poético, por lo cual es fácil asumir que es algo que tú harías.

Bodoque se quedó callado ante tal acusación, y por un momento miró a Tulio quien parecía expectante, todo eso era absurdo.

—Es imposible que esa carta me pertenezca, en primer lugar, cuando yo llegué apenas estaba iniciando el noticiero, no pude haber colocado el poema con todas las cámaras viéndome, sin contar que estaba más ocupado escuchando correr a Tormenta China. — Era cierto, un argumento simple pero demasiado sólido, la misma Patana vio a Bodoque llegando en su bicicleta apenas un segundo antes de que el programa comenzara.

—Bien, toca el segundo sospechoso. — Tachó un nombre de una lista que traía consigo.

—Sí, pero antes, vamos a unos comerciales. —Dijo Tulio dirigiéndose hacia las cámaras, y los anuncios empezaron. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

Patana miró la segunda opción en su lista, y señaló a una chica que se encontraba en la fila, tenía un lindo maquillaje, cabello rizado y pelirrojo, era lo que más resaltaba de ella.

—Tú… Eh…Lo siento, no sé tu nombre. —Admitió la joven avergonzada.

—Soy Carol. —Respondió la otra chica, todos la miraban con desconocimiento, nadie ahí sabía quién era ella.

—Ah, Carol, tú eres la segunda sospechosa, por ser la única mujer del estudio que es cercana a Tulio, además de mí, claro. —Se señaló a sí misma. —Tú eres su maquillista ¿Cierto? — La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero yo no escribí la carta, en primer lugar estoy casada. — Hizo una pausa para mostrar el anillo que traía en su dedo anular. — Y en segundo lugar…— Miró hacia Tulio con cierto desagrado. —¡Ese hombre ya me trae hasta la chucha! ¡Pelirroja, tráeme esto! ¡Pelirroja, limpia aquello! ¡Ni siquiera se digna a aprenderse mi nombre y no deja de ordenarme cosas que no me corresponden! — Para todos los presentes quedó más que claro que no podía ser ella. Había mucho odio en sus palabras.

—Está bien, está bien, ya puedes irte. — Dijo Patana sonriendo incómodamente, la chica salió del lugar, aun soltando quejas que los demás pudieron escuchar por varios segundos hasta que ya estuvo demasiado lejos.

—Okay, entonces eso sólo significa que tu admirador es definitivamente un hombre. — Señaló la joven de cabellos verdes y rojos. Tulio ante esa declaración no pareció particularmente incómodo.

—Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy tan maravilloso que enamoro a mujeres y hombres por igual. — Agregó con ese aire de egocentrismo. Todos los presentes sólo lo miraron con un poco de cringe.

—Sí, claro Tulio. — Respondió Policarpo con un obvio nivel de sarcasmo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sé que no fuiste tú quien escribió la carta? —Acusó el previamente mencionado.

—Porque yo ya estoy en una relación con la madre de Mario Hugo, deberías saberlo. — Respondió jocoso. Mario Hugo estaba visiblemente incómodo.

—Oh, cierto.

—Eh ¡Estamos al aire! — Gritó Juanín, quien parecía ser el único consciente de lo que sucedía más allá de todo el misterio de la carta. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la cámara.

—¿Saben? Eso me recuerda, Juanín, tú también estás en mi lista de sospechosos. — Señaló Patana mirando hacia el albino, Juanín tragó saliva, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento.

—Eso es absurdo, yo no fui. — Respondió rápidamente, deseando poder escabullirse de ahí para volver a su puesto de trabajo.

—Pues, según mis teorías, sería muy fácil para ti haber dejado esa carta, siempre eres el primero que llega al estudio, además, tú eres el responsable de hacer los guiones del programa, pudiste haber dejado la carta junto a los guiones y nadie se habría dado cuenta. — Declaró Patana astutamente. Las palmas del pobre chico estaban sudando, quería decir algo, mentir, pero es como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estás nervioso? — La joven se acercó a él, como un predador que se aproxima a su presa. Juanín negó con la cabeza, y armándose de valor, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—No, yo sólo estaba recordando… Que antes de poner los guiones en el escritorio, los dejé un momento en… En la cafetería de los funcionarios, porque… Porque fui a hacerme un café y los olvidé… Así que alguien pudo haberlos visto y colocado ahí el poema, sabiendo que se lo llevaría a Tulio después. — A pesar de sus constantes pausas, aparentemente fue suficiente para Patana, quien con una mirada pensativa se alejó del pobre chico.

—Hmm… ¿Sabes? ¡Esto me da una idea! Todos pueden volver a sus lugares, chicos. — Obedeciendo, los diferentes miembros comenzaron a dispersarse, y esto le dio a Tulio la comodidad para continuar con el programa.

—Muy bien, a continuación, Bodoque nos hablará de su siguiente nota verde… ¿Bodoque? —El nombrado ya se estaba yendo junto a la multitud.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. — Se regresó hasta estar junto a Tulio. —La nota que traigo hoy es impactante, respecto a la intensa situación que ha estado pasando en nuestro país los últimos meses, vamos a verla. — La nota de Juan Carlos fue puesta en cámara, y en ella se informaba sobre el origen de las protestas, hablaba con algunos manifestantes y escuchaba las quejas, también se mostraba a Bodoque asistiendo a algunas de las marchas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tulio miraba con atención la noticia, era evidente que se encontraba preocupado, lo que ocurría allá afuera era especialmente peligroso en estos momentos, y no quería que a su mejor amigo le ocurriera algo por estar asistiendo a las protestas.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos el vídeo terminó y la cámara volvió a enfocarse en ellos, Tulio no desperdició esa oportunidad para hablar de sus temores.

—¡Juan Carlos! Esta situación es terrible ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado peligroso ir a esas marchas?

—Sí Tulio, pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, el gobierno nunca va a escucharnos, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para detenernos ahora, y no vamos a permitir más abusos, cueste lo que cueste. — Habló el pelirrojo muy firme, definitivamente no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Tulio le dedicó una sonrisa sincera pero triste, y Juan Carlos la correspondió con cierta melancolía.

—Esa fue mi nota verde, yo soy Juan Carlos Bodoque. —Concluyó dirigiéndose a la cámara para después desaparecerse. Patana aprovechó el momento para acercarse nuevamente, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa; Más angustia para Juanín.

—Tío, ya sé cómo averiguaremos quién escribió la carta. — Dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Bien? ¿Y qué esperas? Habla, habla. — Exigió Tulio.

—Con las cámaras de seguridad, si alguien colocó el poema encima de los guiones, la cámara de la cafetería debería haber filmado quién fue.

Juanín, quién escuchaba todo desde la distancia, se paralizó por un momento. ¡ERA UN IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo cómo eso?! ¡En el momento que revisaran las cámaras, sabrían que nadie colocó nada en ellas y por lo tanto su argumento se vendría abajo! Tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

—Oh, pero claro, ¿Y qué esperas? Vamos, vamos. —Empujaba su sobrina para salir del lugar. —Pero antes. — Dirigiéndose hacia los espectadores dijo. —Los dejamos con esta nueva aventura de Calcetín con Rombos Man. —Se hizo una pausa donde ambos miraron a cámara con esa música de acción característica, después de eso, fue junto a Patana hacia la habitación donde se encontraban las pantallas que transmitían las cámaras de seguridad, siendo también seguidos por un par de curiosos; Mario Hugo y Bodoque.

Juanín que se quedó ahí estático, pensaba desesperado en qué hacer, cuando una vibración en su celular lo distrajo. Se quedó mirándolo por un segundo, hasta que su cerebro pareció hacer click, recordando algo.

Después de que el canal hiciera un recorte de personal hace unos meses, se habían quedado sin vigilante nocturno, el señor manguera en ese entonces le pidió que descargara una aplicación en su teléfono, que sincronizaría las cámaras de seguridad con su móvil, si en la noche detectaban movimiento, le llegaría una notificación a él para que llamara a la policía, no era lo mismo que tener un guardia, pero igual servía.

Juanín quiso soltar un chillido de felicidad ¡Tenía el completo control de las cámaras de seguridad en su celular y apenas lo estaba recordando!

Rápidamente desbloqueó el teléfono y abrió la aplicación, ésta mostró las grabaciones en tiempo real de todas las cámaras en el estudio, fue cuestión de pocos segundos antes de que encontrara la que pertenecía a la cafetería, la seleccionó y borró toda la data de ese día, la cámara se mostró en negro, hasta que se restableció en tiempo real nuevamente.

Eso debería ser suficiente, Juanín tragó saliva nervioso, y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que acababa de hacer hubiera sido efectivo. Cuando los alcanzó, apenas estaban abriendo la puerta del cuarto de seguridad.

—El misterio se acaba aquí y ahora. —Dijo Patana, entrando al lugar repleto de pantallas, cada una dedicada a una cámara diferente. Entre todos comenzaron a buscar cuál era la correspondiente a la cafetería, hasta que Mario Hugo la encontró y la señaló.

—Es esta, Patanita. — Le habló a la chica quien, ignorando el apodo meloso, sólo se acercó y con un mouse clickeó en el botón de retrospectiva, rápidamente la pantalla mostró una señal de error, y en vez de mostrar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, comenzó a mostrar las grabaciones de ayer.

—¿Pero qué? — La joven exclamó confundida, Juanín suspiró aliviado mientras que todos los demás parecían desconcertados

—La persona que escribió el poema sabía que revisaríamos las cámaras de seguridad y borró la evidencia antes de que la viéramos. —Concluyó astutamente Bodoque.

—¿Pero cómo? — Preguntó Tulio, hasta donde él sabía, nadie tenía acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, sólo el señor Manguera… ¡Pero su jefe ni siquiera estaba en el canal en ese momento!

—Me temo que éste es un misterio que nunca averiguaremos. — Dijo el pelirrojo, restándole importancia.

—¡No! Debo averiguar quién es el responsable, nunca he dejado un misterio sin resolver. — Patana hizo un puchero, Mario Hugo la consoló con ligeras palmaditas en su espalda.

—Tranquila Patana, quizás hay cosas con las que estamos mejor sin saber. — Agregó Juanín un poco tímido. —Además, debemos volver pronto, ya casi termina la sección de Rombos Man.

—¡Es cierto! —Tulio fue el primero en salir apresurado del lugar, los demás regresaron con calma. Patana comenzaba a quitarse su capa de detective con una expresión vencida, miraba hacia todos lados, buscando alguna pista visual, algo… Pero no había nada.

Cuando llegaron al set de filmación, se dieron cuenta de que ya habían comenzado los comerciales. Tulio estaba releyendo la carta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Juanín, quién se acercó a él con un aura tranquila.

—¿Sigues pensando en eso? Quizás deberías simplemente olvidarlo, no creo que vuelvan a aparecer más cartas de este tipo de todas formas. — Habló el albino, en un intento de consolarlo quizás. Al menos así lo creía en ese entonces.  
Era mejor olvidar que todo eso había sucedido.

—¿Tú crees? —Tulio apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. —No lo sé, me gustaría que siguieran apareciendo.

Juanín sintió como si de repente su corazón fuera estrujado.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, yo sé lo fantástico que soy, de eso no hay duda. —Dijo Tulio con orgullo. —Pero que alguien más me vea de esa manera, especialmente una persona cercana, se siente bien, no me gustaría que se detuviera. — El hombre dobló cuidadosamente la hoja de papel y la guardó dentro de su traje. Juanín pareció un poco embobado tras escuchar esas palabras, de repente toda su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, y debajo de todo el montón de cabellos que le cubría parte de su rostro, había un pronunciado rubor, que ocultó perfectamente agachando su cabeza.

No había imaginado que a Tulio le gustaría tanto su carta, pensó que terminaría siendo desechada en el bote de basura, en cambio se la había guardado cuidadosamente. Era demasiado para su corazón, que latía apresuradamente en ese momento. Era como si todo por lo que había pasado hasta ahora hubiera valido la pena.

—¿Juanín? Juaníiin. —Le llamó Tulio, al notar que su amigo no decía nada. El más bajo soltó un pequeño balbuceo, dándose la vuelta para que no notara su cara roja como tomate.

—Ah, lo siento, recordé que dejé mis plantas sin regar esta mañana. — Rió nerviosamente, y Tulio claramente era demasiado idiota como para notar que esa no era la verdadera causa de la extraña actitud en su amigo.

—Como sea ¡Ya estamos al aire! — Regresó rápidamente a su lugar detrás de cámaras, y su mente divagó en un montón de ideas, la mayoría de ellas bastante peligrosas.

Del otro lado mientras tanto, Tulio daba paso a los minutos deportivos, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el canal, y el joven de baja estatura lo agradeció infinitamente.

Finalmente llegó el momento del ranking top de Policarpo, quien se lo dedicó a Patana en un intento de mejorarle su estado de ánimo. El primer lugar fue la canción "Son pololos", y Juanín en sus adentros, quiso sentir que esa canción estaba dedicada para él y Tulio… Era probable que Policarpo hubiera escogido esa canción en el puesto 1 por todo el tema de la carta. El albino cerró sus ojos y fantaseó infantilmente, deseando ser igual que Raquel en esa inocente historia de amor.

La canción terminó, y prontamente también lo hizo el noticiero. Tulio se despidió de la audiencia y las cámaras fueron apagadas. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse, muchos probablemente irían a sus casas, pero no Juanín, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde organizando todo para el día de mañana.

Enrollando unos cables, miró a Tulio irse, y con un suave agitar de su mano se despidió de él, acto que fue correspondido de la misma manera.

Poco a poco, mientras pasaban las horas, el estudio se vaciaba con el tiempo, hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, y sólo quedaban él y Bombi, ya ambos habían terminado sus deberes hace algunos minutos, así que finalmente se habían dado un descanso en la cafetería para conversar un poco.

Durante los últimos años se habían vuelto muy cercanos, incluso podría llamarlo "mejor amigo". Él era el único en el estudio que lo comprendía cuando hablaba, y solían mantener largas conversaciones mientras organizaban las corbatas de Tulio. Juanín confiaba en él, incluso le había revelado ya hace tiempo sobre la atracción que tenía con el conductor del programa, Bombi siempre intentaba darle consejos, pero Juanín era demasiado cobarde como para seguirlos. Por eso, en aquella tarde, es lo principal de lo que habían hablado.

Fue agradable poder conversar de eso con alguien finalmente.

—Arwarowirarwo. — Dijo el zombie pareciendo divertirse.

—Lo sé, fue una locura, apenas y logré zafarme de todo el asunto. — Juanín respondió, aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido ese día.

—¿Arwowrirw arwoar orwari?

—No lo sé… Realmente no quisiera volver a pasar por esto… Fue demasiado estrés. — Juanín apretó un poco su taza de café, antes de dar un sorbo. — Pero…

—¿Arwirwo?

—¡Pero es que Tulio…! Dijo que le gustaba todo esto de recibir ese tipo de atención, y me hace dudar… Así que pensé… ¿Qué tal si le hiciera llegar aunque sea un par de cartas más? — Bombi se acercó un poco, luciendo emocionado. —Es una locura… Pero… Podría ser bueno para ambos, yo finalmente le digo lo que siento sin consecuencias, y él recibe la atención que quiere.

El zombie aplaudió sintiéndose bastante feliz por su amigo, llevaba mucho tiempo insistiéndole en que tomara el primer paso, y bueno… No era exactamente lo que él esperaba, pero al menos por fin había tomado la iniciativa de salir de su zona de confort.

—Awarwir warwri owrawruwiwo.

—¿En serio me ayudarías? — Pareció que la cara de Juanín se iluminó por un instante.

—Wroarwari awriwowru.

—Bueno, si lo pones así…— El albino rascó su mentón, pensando bien las cosas. Si ya lo había hecho una vez por accidente y sin ser pillado, hacerlo esta vez con preparación antelada y con la ayuda de un amigo en teoría tendría que ser más fácil, nadie jamás tendría que saberlo. —¡Está bien! Pero no puedes decírselo jamás a nadie ¿Entendido?

—Awriwar.

El chico dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad y se terminó su café. El resto de su descanso hablaron de otras cosas cotidianas, hasta que dieron las nueve y cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

Juanín sólo esperaba que no terminara arrepintiéndose de esa decisión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay ¿Qué puedo decir? Vi que casi no había fanfics de esta pareja y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.  
Pido disculpas si ven algo mal escrito, algo que no tiene sentido o si me como una que otra palabra, aunque doy una revisada siempre se me escapan unos cuantos errores.**  
**Hice un par de dibujos relacionados a esta historia, porque yolo**  
**Si gustan verlos, aquí dejo el enlace de Tumblr** post/189442518190/un-par-de-dibujos-que-hice-para-el-fanfic-que  
**Intentaré actualizar dos veces por mes y eso**  
**Blah, blah, blah...**


End file.
